Cyborg Helios
Cyborg Helios is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan that is an "evolved form" of Viper Helios. He despised Drago and wished to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He looks the same as Turbine Helios. On the official Bakugan website, Bakugan.com, he was mistakenly called Helios. Information Description Cyborg Helios was a Transform Bakugan. It now has Mechanical Wings, Metal Armor, A Robotic Tail, and a Cyborg FARBAS Left Eye. Like Altair and Hades, Cyborg Helios had spinning rings inside his body. He was Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan. He "evolved", or rather, "transformed", into Helios MK2. Anime In Brotherly Love, when Spectra challenges Mira, he easily won and she asked how much power did the Cyborg Helios used to defeat Mira, Cyborg Helios simply answered that he only used 20 percent just to defeat Mira. In Ultimate Bakugan, he faced Drago and won the first and third rounds for two reasons, one because it was unexpected, and two he became Maxus Helios. In Final Countdown, he fought Maxus Dragonoid and it was a match until Reunion, which has not been determined because the battle was terminated and he still faced Drago in a head to head fight. In Spectra Rises, Helios was upgraded into a Mark 2 version of himself. He is the same Helios, but with more armor and more power, he can now become Maxus Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * FARBAS: Heals all damage done to Cyborg Helios and makes his power equal to the opponent's if it is higher than his. * Defuse Quasar: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and, adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Explosion Lambada: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Chaos Shock Cannon: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Cyborg Helios. 'Weaknesses' Cyborg Helios seems to have no weaknesses unlike Hades or Altair, but he does have some weak points. * If Spectra does not activate FARBAS when Cyborg Helios is weakened, his body can turn bitter and suffer cruel damage and faint. * In episode 24, Cyborg Helios was unable to analyze strategy of his opponents, his Farbas ability wouldn't work and his Explosion Lambda did barely anything due to Neo Dragonoid learning a new Perfect Core ability "Maximum Dragon". This may have been due to the fact that previous battle data did not include anything on "Maximum Dragon". Maxus Helios Maxus Helios consists of Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram, and Haos Spindle. Game Cyborg Helios was first released as Helios in BakuBronze series, then as Special Attack Bakugan renamed Turbine Helios. According to Spectra, the six Bakugan which now can connect to create Maxus Dragonoid was made to connect to Cyborg Helios but was taken by Dan. In it's Pyrus Variation it can have 680G or 450G. In the Toys"R"Us Special Maxus Helios Set it has a Grey Color Overall with Dark Red Highlights. It had 650G like the Special 7 in 1 Neo Dragonoid. Like Viper Helios, it can combine with Metalfencer to form Battle Unit Mode, A.K.A. Meta Helios. Trivia * FARBAS stands for F'ully '''A'utomated 'R'eaction 'BA'ttle 'S'ystem. * Cyborg Helios was one of the few Bakugan released in the BakuMutation series. Gallery Anime File:Helios.gif|Cyborg Helios in Ball form cyborgball.PNG|Cyborg Helios in Ball Form File:Helios0.jpg|Cyborg Helios in Bakugan form Cyborg Helios (Summoned).jpg|Cyborg Helios(Summoned) cyborgsform.PNG|Cyborg Helios in Bakugan Form cyborglvswilda.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Subterra Wilda on Gate Card Subterra Reactor cyborgquasar.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability '''Defuse Quasar cyborgspectraand.PNG|Cyborg Helios with Spectra cyborglfrabas.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability FARBAS cyborglattacked.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's fire cyborgschockcannon.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Chaos Shock Cannon FARBAS Scanning Wilda.jpg|FARBAS Scanning Wilda Cyborg Helios Using Explosion Lambda in Wilda and Baliton.jpg|Helios Using Explosion Lambda in Wilda and Baliton FARBAS Realining Systems.jpg|FARBAS Realining Systems cyborglambda.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Explosion Lambda cyborgvsdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Neo Dragonoid in the battle without abilities cyborgsbitingdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios biting Neo Dragonoid cyborgsattackdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacking Drago cyborgsleep.PNG|Cyborg Helios about to rest after the battle chsg.jpg|Cyborg Helios scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Game File:Helios-haos.jpg|Haos Cyborg Helios File:!BYIj_UQBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C8EjlLly(kEBKf6lZJP2Q~~_12.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-aquos-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios File:Metahelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Meta Helios File:12_thumb.jpg|Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Aquos_BakuMutation_Cyborg_Helios.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios Unseen Helios.gif|Pyrus Helios Darkus Helios.gif|Darkus Helios Haos Helios.gif|Haos Helios File:Img_5217520.jpg|Darkus Gundalian Invaders Cyborg Helios 96CA79MLFO.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios Others File:Helios00.jpg|Cyborg Helios on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Ventus Helios.JPG|Ventus Cyborg Helios on Bakugan Dimensions. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan